Thrasher
Thrasher is the main protagonist of Robotomy. He is a tall, tan, and skinny robot who seems to be pretty apathetic, and full of the angst of an average teenager. He is very uptight and tries to avoid conflict, but always gets suck in Blastus's poorly thought out schemes. He is voiced by Patton Oswalt. Appearance Thrasher is tall, light yellow, and skinny. He has spikes on his broad shoulders and skinny head. Personality A tall, lankly robot who isn't very confrontational. Though calm and reserved, he often falls prey to Blastus' badly-thought out schemes. Despite that, he's always at his side. As aforementioned, he is quite uptight, and apathetically. He's shown care towards is his baby sister, Mecha Jodi, despite her murderous tendencies. He tries his best to avoid conflict, and can easily be scared when its about to start, as shown in From Wretchneya with Love, when he starts shaking as Shockzana yells at him. He is shown to be able to stand up for himself, as well. When the subject comes to Maimy, he tends to do whatever it takes to be with her, going as far as to ignore his intuition, despite knowing the various consequences. Though she outright takes advantage of him, he still falls head over heels for Maimy, showing he's rather naive in the face of love. Powers and Weapons *'Agony Arrows' - In the episode "Bling Thing," Thrasher was revealed to have the ability to fire plunger darts out of his shoulder. This however, is completely harmless. *'Weapon of Rage' - In the episode "Bling Thing," Thrasher was revealed to have the ability to fire laser out of his chest. This however, is completely harmless it acts more like a laser pen but it can blind someone. Relationships *[[Blastus|'Blastus']] - Thrasher and Blastus have been best friends for most of their lives. Thrasher isn't always willing to go along with Blastus and his crazy ideas, and he is always hesitant. However, he is always getting reeled into it. *[[Maimy|'Maimy']] - Maimy was Thrasher's love interest. Despite the fact that Thrasher tries his best to become her boyfriend, his attempts always seem to fail. In the episode Bling Thing, it was shown that Maimy and Thrasher were about to become an official couple, and smash each other with hammers, until Maimy got crushed by Gorgon, and got upset with him. In the episode El Presidente, after Thrasher became school president, Maimy grew attracted to him, beginning their boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Maimy also said that she has had a thing for Thrasher since Kindergarten, and only dated Megawatt to make him jealous, but it was likely that was a lie. They stopped dating after she overthrew him as president. *[[Nana|'Nana']] - Nana was first introduced in Nana's Run, after it was revealed that she had a few hours left until she had to explode. She is Thrasher's grandmother, and it is shown that Thrasher really loves her, and was crushed when she was about to die. Thrasher and Blastus took her out for a few hours, so she could complete her bucket list, before being sent off to another planet. After a few hours, she became insane, and started eating other robots. After she attempted to eat Blastus, Thrasher had to blast her off, even though it seemed to hurt him having to do that. *[[Mecha Jodi|'Mecha Jodi']] - Mecha Jodi is Thrasher's baby sister. She doesn't seem to like him, and it is possible that he feels the same way about her. He constantly has to put her in a cage, due to the fact that she is known to destroy things in a psychotic rage. *[[Frenemy (Character)|'Frenemy']] - Frenemy was briefly a friend of both Thrasher and Blastus. They both attempted to get rid of him, after he started annoying them with his clinginess, and blocking all of their friend requests out of jealousy. *[[Thunderbite|'Thunderbite']] - Thunderbite is Thrasher and Blastus's principal. They seem to get along with each other, as Thunderbite loves all of his students. He even gave both Thrasher and Blastus advice of how to get rid of Frenemy for a while, by switching to another website called Squeeker. *[[Megawatt|'Megawatt']] - Thrasher is jealous of Megawatt, as he is going out with his love interest, Maimy. Megawatt doesn't seem to acknowledge his existence so much, however, and when he does, dismisses him as a nerd. Trivia * Thrasher's voice actor, Patton Oswalt is also best known for voicing Remy from Ratitouille and Max from Mystery Science Theatre 3000. Gallery Thrasher Texting.jpg Thrash Thrash Face Attack.jpg Thrasher Reading a Newspaper.jpg Crying Thrasher.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Students